geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Phase
The Ultimate Phase is an Extreme 1.9 demon level created by Andromeda and 14 other creators. Overview This level, like most other rated Extreme Demons receive their rating due to the abundance of critical timings required. Skill is something important here, as this level is packed with loads of tight ship and wave parts. Gameplay The level starts off with Andromeda's part: a simple cube part, with a few timing-based jumps, and a few tricks. It then gets harder as it enters UserMatt's part: a double-speed ship, involving a lot of gravity portals with yellow orbs inside them, missing one means certain death. Around the end of that part, it goes to triple speed. Next comes Creepy Dash's part: a slow UFO reminiscent of WOOGI's UFOs in Windy Landscape. Then comes GuitarHeroStyles's part (pictured): a very hard triple-speed dual mix, with one cube becoming a ship and the other still as a cube. Viprin's part follows: an easier, but not much, double speed mini-UFO, involving 2 gravity portals that you must go to in close sequence. After going through 3 of those, the player then enters a gravity portal and gets thrown into GironDavid's part: an extremely hard triple-speed dual mini-cube, partly inspired from Supersonic. It uses mostly invisible blocks, so it can get pretty confusing. In that part, there is a bug at 35%. Then follows Tygrysek's part: an effect-style triple-speed dual wave. It changes sizes multiple times, and at the very end, loses the dual to become a single mini-wave. It then briefly goes back to normal size before going into WOOGI's part: a double-speed mini-ball, reverting to normal size, then slows down and becomes a ship, which goes to a moderately tight segment, then becomes a wave that has a lot of gravity portals, then changes form for a final time, into a mini ship, which then goes through Zobros' part. It starts off with a ball with a few obstacles, then speeds up to triple-speed and becomes a cube which involves a few slopes with blue orbs that you must tap, then into an auto part. A few more slopes follow, a line of purple orbs and one yellow orb, which goes straight to Findexi's part: a double-speed UFO, with a few gravity portals and invisible spikes to confuse the player. It then becomes a slow minicube with a few moderately difficult jumps, then goes into Crack's part: a slow miniball, with two hard obstacles, then the balls pass into a ship portal, which is considerably hard, since it needs straight flying, then goes into Loogiah's part: a double-speed miniship which is similar to Usermatt's part, also making use of gravity portals and yellow orbs, but considerably harder because it needs straight flying and it also has fakes. It slows down, then speeds up to normal speed for MaJackO's part: a miniship. It is considered one of the hardest parts because of the combination of straight flying and hard memorization parts. It then goes to Cyclic's: A wave with tight spaces and multiple speed portals. It then becomes mini, goes through a few obstacles, then going to ZenthicAlpha's part: A normal speed ship that mostly encompasses straight flying. It then goes to the final part, which was made by Andromeda: a simple cube involving a few jumps. It then goes through one final blue pad, which goes through a gravity portal, straight to the end. WARNING!!!: If you jump over the pad you will crash into sawblades. Trivia * It took Andromeda more than 7,000 attempts to verify this level. * Andromeda is currently updating the level in design. He's doing this to make way for a sequel. ** However, on August 19th 2015 Andromeda admitted to hacking this level. * MaJackO's part is considered the hardest. * This level was hacked again, but by another hacker. They updated this level making Zobros' part semi-auto, thus making the orb mashing obsolete. *Until GironDavid's part, each part has a distinct color: **Andromeda - red (start and end) **Usermatt - blue **Creepy Dash - green **GuitarHeroStyles - yellow **Viprin - light blue **GironDavid - Still light blue **Tygrysek - Multicoloured flashes in red, blue, green, yellow **WOOGI - Light blue **Zobros - Grey/white **Findexi - Orange/Red **Crack - Pink **Loogiah - Continuously changing (red, blue, green, yellow, turquoise, orange) **MaJackO - Turquoise **Cyclic - Purple, then red **ZenthicAlpha - Purple/Blue *Loogiah's part has multiple color schemes which match the order of the color schemes from the beginning of the level. **The only exception is Tygrysek's color scheme, which is represented by the color orange. Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:User Created levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Mega Collabs Category:1.9 Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2015 levels